


Sunstorm

by oglogloth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oglogloth/pseuds/oglogloth
Summary: Сакуса ничего не помнит.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sunstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my buried wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+buried+wife).



> написано на hq!!fucking fest  
> бета прекрасная Quiddey
> 
> chelsea wolfe — sunstorm

Сакуса открывает глаза.

Рыжий режет взгляд — словно какой-то бездарь размазал краску по всему небу. Солнце, как сыр в масле, катается в собственном свете — если приглядеться, можно заметить солнечные бури, взрывы и непрогрузившиеся пиксели по бокам пейзажа.

Сакуса опускает ноги в песок.  
Тепло, но не удушающе жарко, как в сезон дождей.  
Где этот пляж? Южная Америка?  
Пахнет морем. Ни о чем думать не хочется.

Мокрая прохлада вдруг прижимается к виску.

— Эй, Оми-сан, — Хината протягивает ему бокал пинаколады, — где ты был так долго?

Сакуса хмурится и пытается вспомнить хоть что-то.  
Тупые шутки Ацуму. Голые торсы сокомандников в раздевалке. Едкий запах антисептика. Грустный, холодный ноябрь.  
Последний блеск Хинаты — робким вороненком, стремительным болидом на Весеннем турнире. 

— Играл в волейбол, — наконец отвечает он. — Я теперь про. В Черных Шакалах.

Хината восхищенно присвистывает и показывает большой палец.

— Крутяк. Я бы тоже туда пошел.

Он невероятно красив в одних только мокрых плавках — Сакуса замечает светлую полоску от спортивных очков на его лице.  
Солнце меркнет и взрывается где-то внутри него, когда он смотрит на веснушки на плечах Хинаты.  
Становится жарко.

— А ты?

— Ты правда ничего не помнишь? — Хината обеспокоенно смотрит на него. Сакуса решает, что ему не идет грусть, да и отрицательные эмоции в принципе.

Он качает головой.  
Не то чтобы он не помнил — он все узнает, стоит ему только проснуться.  
Но не хочется. Здесь думать — совсем.  
Он ловит руками лучи и потоки воздуха. Ему нужно будет взять отпуск и слетать куда-нибудь — может, в Бразилию.  
Он отпивает пинаколаду.

— Ну, тогда я тоже не помню! Играл тут в волейбол помаленьку, короче. Только в пляжный.

Мышцы Хинаты гладко перекатываются под ровным загаром. Волосы — обычный апокалипсис в рамках мира Сакусы.  
Хочется прикоснуться к нему.  
Сакуса морщится — под рукой случайно не оказывается мыла и антисептика. На меньшее он не согласен.  
Удивительно, как Хината — маленький и худющий, насколько Сакуса помнит, — вдруг так вымахал. Не ростом, конечно, — харизмой, может быть, — Сакуса не может отвести взгляда от уверенного разлета плеч.

Он быстро допивает прохладный коктейль, но это мало помогает — разгоряченная солнцем и тупым диалогом, болезненная бледная кожа зудит. Мелькает мысль окунуться в приятный слуху прибой — но Сакуса слишком устал. Да и мало ли что водится в местном море.  
Гораздо лучше — лежать здесь, перекатывать песок пальцами ног и думать о Хинате — смотреть слишком ярко.  
Он закрывает глаза.

Для Сакусы любые титулы всегда были пустым звуком. Значение имеют только твои собственные способности. Остальное неважно.  
Хината так не думал.  
Интересно, был бы он счастлив, если Сакуса, общепризнанный ас, сделал бы ему комплимент?  
Имело бы это значение — для такого Хинаты, расслабленного, загорелого и возмужавшего? Наверняка у него уже есть кто-то.  
Сакусе плевать на остальных людей, но. Хината.

Он открывает глаза.  
После солнца Хината кажется странно синим, почти прозрачным — выжигает сетчатку. Слишком нереальный.  
Да и весь мир словно крошится: небо заржавело и потихоньку начинает отслаиваться.

Запястья ноют — Сакуса разминает их, но это не помогает.

— Хватит пялиться.

— Ты как кошка, — невпопад отзывается Хината. — Круто.

Под его взглядом слишком щекотно, и Сакуса понимает, отчего ноют руки.  
Он одергивает себя.

Хината замечает это и хмыкает.

— Не бойся, я стерильный, — доверительно сообщает он и сам берет Сакусу за руку.

Охренительно горячо — как облизывать солнце. Сакуса хватается за его маленькую ладонь своими обеими, переплетает пальцы — выглядит идеально.  
Никаких микробов и вирусов.

— Будет ли что-то значить, если я скажу, что ты очень крутой? Жаль, мы так и не сыграли с тобой.

Сакуса лихорадочно кивает.  
Под невероятно теплым взглядом Хинаты и его уютной ладонью мысли неумолимо плавятся — сильнее, чем от водородных бурь и прохладного бриза.

Хината грустно хихикает и дает ему вторую руку в пользование.

— Нет, ты не понял. Мы уже не сыграем, да и я — в твоей голове только. Ну, по крайней мере, я рад, что ты хотел услышать от меня именно это!

Сакуса бездумно гладит его костяшки, местами изогнутые, выбитые суставы, заботливо стирает застывшую кровь, пересиливая внутреннее отвращение — Хината же сказал, что стерильный.

Это не имеет смысла.  
Это все не имеет никакого смысла.

Сакуса упрямо закрывает глаза, уплывая на теплых волнах болезненной близости, которой нет и не будет на самом деле, тешит себя воспоминаниями, которых никогда не было. Хината — весь приятный и податливый — думать не умеет, и рядом с ним тоже не хочется, чтобы существовал какой-то глупый холодный японский ноябрь. Хината не создан для этого. Сакуса здесь для него.

— Пойдем поплаваем? Потом можем попробовать в пляжку сыграть, если хочешь.

Сакуса кивает.  
Он тянется за поцелуем, и Хината отвечает ему.

Вспышки на солнце сходят с ума.

**Author's Note:**

> ну я типа подразумевала что хината рип а сакуса встречается с ним в своих снах где ему отшибает память)) кек)()


End file.
